elder_scrolls_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Avernus Flydd
Avernus Flydd (Known as 'Flydd' to most people) is a Half-Breed apprentice in The Manipulator and the Subservient. He begins the RP in Raven Rock, running an errand for his Master Neloth. Background Avernus Flydd was born in Chorrol and grew up there, until he was around thirteen. His parents were good people, who used to own a rather successful store in Skingrad before retiring and having him. Flydd was always a quiet child, he rarely spoke to others and spent most of his time on his own, pursuing knowledge and enjoying whatever literature he could get his hands on. At the age of ten, he stumbled across the Mage's guild and was amazed by what they offered. He wished to join but was told that they didn't accept students younger than sixteen. The Half-Breed didn't become a full student, until then but he did spend a lot of time at the Chorrol guild hall, providing whatever help he could and getting on the guild master's good side. Despite getting into the Arcane University and excelling in it, Flydd was not content. Flydd was always rather isolated, throughout his childhood and young life. He had the occasional friend but they didn't stay his friend for long and he often went whole days, without talking to anyone. He had no goal, the few interests he had weren't yielding any fruit anymore and he grew more depressed with each passing day. The half-breed left the arcane university, for unknown reasons and sought out Master Neloth, on Solthstiem. It was strange for Flydd to be sure of something and though he didn’t seem any happier, than he usually was, he did seem a little more driven and motivated to do something and therefore, the arch mage allowed it. The Dunmeri Wizard was curious of Flydds… unique abilities and kept him for further study, in return, for allowing the old man to study him and his abilities, Flydd asked the Wizard to train him in other forms of magic, so that he could become more powerful. Flydd has been training with him for several years now and he finds that his own magical ability and his… unique powers are growing stronger, with each passing day. Flydd was expecting to leave Solthstiem soon but he had no idea that a simple errand run to Raven Rock would change his life forever and that he may be leaving sooner than he thought. Personality Flydd is a very shy and kind person, who likes to help people whenever he can. He has a very 'soft' heart that is open to exploitation by those who he takes pity on and helps. He goes as far as to 'lose' his Master's money, so that Eilonwyn can eat and goes even further to ensure that she gets employment. Flydd seems to be quite tolerant, as he helps Eilonwyn, despite her reputation and he is one of few people who can tolerate Master Neloth's attitude. Flydd seems to suffer from a deep depression, he finds that he has trouble sleeping and often finds himself expressing his depressed feelings whenever he is alone. He talks to himself or some form of entity to try and cope with his isolation and loneliness. He doesn't care about anything, at least not greatly and sees no end in sight to his current state of mind. Equipment and abilities Flydd has nothing special on him, by way of equipment but he does have some special talents that even impress Master Neloth. So far, we've seen that he can conjure a blue aura around him, he also talks to himself on a regular occasion, implying that his body houses some sort of entity. Appearances The Manipulator and the Subserviant♙ Trivia Avernus Flydd's name is taken from two characters, his first name was taken from a character in Dragon Age: Origins - the Keep and his surname was taken from Ian Irvine's Songs of Tears trilogy, from the character Xervish Flydd. Category:Brave New World Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breed Category:Mages Category:House Telvanni Category:Breton Category:Bosmer Category:Article stubs